


almost

by Lia_Petros



Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula (TV 2013), Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Almost Kiss, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/F, Tumblr Prompt, Vampire Lucy Westenra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Petros/pseuds/Lia_Petros
Summary: Tumblr prompt:I’d really love to see “Then why’d you go back to him?” + almost kiss for Westenray pls.
Relationships: Mina Harker/Lucy Westenra, Mina Murray & Lucy Westenra, Mina Murray/Lucy Westenra
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	almost

**Author's Note:**

> My first published work for the Westenray fandom. English is not my first language and I didn't proofread.

i.

Lucy is more charming than she used to be. She doesn’t go out in the Sun and she avoids Mina from time to time, and she never explains herself. For some odd reason, Mina doesn’t question her friend either. Mending their friendship has been a slippery slope at times because of all excuses the blonde keeps on giving Mina to not meet her at broad daylight. Her friend is hiding something, but she doesn’t have the gut to ask what’s happening.

They keep that way, then. Lucy visits at night but never when Alexander is there. When she visits, she does all she can to not talk about Alexander, which is odd but then again, the brunette doesn’t ask why.

She also doesn’t ask why her friend looks alluring; if Lucy was a non-human deity, she would be a nymph that loved the city so very much that she decided to make the city her new home as strange as that would be for a nymph. Mina would love to share that thought with her dearest friend, however, the idea of misleading her friend frightens her. 

It’s another issue they don’t mention. They are healing, after all. Scratching old wounds wouldn’t do any good on their healing process. Also, Mina took too long to realize how badly she missed her friend. Life without Lucy wasn’t the same.

ii.

After months being together with Alexander Mina finds out the truth about the man she thought she loved so dearly.

A vampire.

No. _The_ vampire. The very first one.

She didn’t believe at first but her eyes would never lie to her, and she had just seen him killing -- draining the blood, _the life_ , out of someone innocent -- because it didn’t matter how hard he tried, he would always be in need of blood.

The lie was the first of many moments where Mina began to question whether she should stay with Alexander or not. She loved him or so she thought. But then he told her about Ilona and his reasons to not keep himself away from her and, well, it was the last straw.

Mina decided she had enough and left the place. She went to the only person she could trust now -- Lucy.

iii.

Lucy’s routines are odd now, and Mina never sees Lucy’s mother or their staff at the house. She is also not allowed to ask any questions about Minerva. The one time she did, she thought Lucy would kick her out for good, however, Lucy showed a type of restrained that Mina never knew the blonde had within her.

Her friend was never one to control her tongue in moments like this. Lucy was different in a way Mina couldn’t quite figure it out, and the lack of ideas on what was happened to her friend was not only driving her crazy but was making her more curious about the blonde new lifestyle.

Mina wanted to understand the pained, guilty expression Lucy had beneath the controlled anger she displayed at the brunette when she asked where Minerva was. She wants to know why her friend doesn’t leave the house at day anymore and what she’s doing out of the house on some nights.

The blonde used to be an open book with only a few hidden pages -- the ones about her true feeling about Mina, feelings she never mentioned again -- but now, Lucy is only a kind note with enough information to know what to do next.

iv.

They don’t share the bed, and Mina has finally pinpointed one of the many things that are off about Lucy -- she doesn’t eat. Whenever she is at the house, she doesn’t eat, however, she is never hungry. There are days she looks ready to devour something. Her eyes look dark and full, and her every move is seductive and languid; Mina hates it the effect Lucy sometimes has on her but it never lasts longer than a few days. On these strange days, her thoughts go back to the day Lucy confessed her love to Mina, and she finds herself pondering and wondering.

She never dives on these inner thoughts. It doesn’t matter if now a part of her longs for something unknown to her.

Mina yearns for something she no longer is worthy of so, whatever thoughts run through her mind in the quiet of the night, she shut them all down.

Her chance is lost. 

She knows that because Lucy has all these secrets now, and that means Mina is no longer an important part of her friend’s life. They are friends but their friendship has changed in its core.

v.

It has taken months to Mina earned the right to share the bed with Lucy. She missed that but maybe what she is missing was easier times when Alexander Grayson -- Dracula, he had told her when he told her about his late wife Ilona -- wasn’t a part of her life and she lived a blissfully ignorant life.

She missed the time she could snuggle with Lucy after a long night partying. Mina even missed being with poor, stupid Jonathan. Where are him now, speaking of him? He has gone missing, according to Alexander- Dracula. 

Now, Mina is alone for Lucy is distant and cold. Literally cold.

The blonde used to be warm, and she would always look at Mina with gentleness shining on her emerald eyes. These days, she barely looks at Mina, let alone with kindness and love. However, Mina takes what she can and makes the most of it.

She thinks Lucy is punishing her for those words she had said in the past now Lucy knows Mina is staying for good. She never thought her friend would be one to plan a cold vendetta but she clearly never knew Lucy fully.

Days go by, and Mina sees Lucy with Dracula one night.

When she mentions, Lucy only tells her they have businesses together. She doesn’t know whether to tell what he truly is to her friend or not. 

Mina shivers at the possibilities, not liking them.

Are they together? Is he keeping tabs on Mina through Lucy? Is he seducing Lucy only to make a literal meal of her?

vi.

Outside is hot and warm, and Lucy takes notice of this without Mina having to complain about the weather. Summer hasn’t been this cruel to them before; the opened windows do nothing to make the heat more bearable. However, they are sharing the bed, and Lucy’s skin is cold and hard as ivory.

Mina wants to ask what has happened to Lucy for her to be so literally cold but she doesn’t. Their conversations are simple nowadays and never too personal.

“I have a meeting tomorrow night with Alexander. I won’t be joining you at dinner,” Lucy speaks plainly. Mina wants to know more about these meetings, she wants to say it’s okay if Lucy miss dinner as she never actually eats anything. She also wants to correct her friend, stating the true name of that being (she doesn’t call him a man in her thoughts).

“Okay,” it’s what she answers while distracting herself from her invasive and inappropriate thoughts. She begins to draw circles with the tip of her finger on Lucy’s palm. “I missed this. I missed you,” the words leave her mouth before she can control them.

They stared at each other. 

While her eyes are the window to her panicked soul, scared of ruining everything, Lucy’s are closed windows. Mina can’t read her friend’s by looking into Lucy’s eye. Not anymore.

vii.

Something has shifted after that hot Summer night. It’s difficult not to notice when Lucy starts conversations and laughs at Mina’s silly attempts to make jokes here and there. Seeing her dearest friend laughing and looking at her with kind, loving eyes gives Mina hope.

It’s almost as if they were at the beginning of their friendship when they were only kids not knowing much about the world.

They talk a lot on the nights Lucy is at the house. Sharing the bed is now their new normal as talking about men is. Mina finds that topic annoying and often uncomfortable since Lucy mentions Alexander quite a lot. Although the blonde never speaks fondly of the man Mina thought she loved, she doesn’t like it.

She is worried, not jealous.

Well, maybe she’s a bit jealous but she doesn’t show it. If she has ever had the right to be jealous over Lucy being with someone else, she has lost that right a long time ago. It doesn’t matter; she’s more worried about her friend’s safety than jealous of Lucy spending some of her nights with Dracula.

viii.

Mina isn’t sleepy. Actually, she’s gotten used to Lucy’s unusual routine and schedule. She isn’t changing the days for the nights like her dearest friend but she is almost there, and that feels like an alignment of some sort. If Lucy is now the Moon, and Mina is the Sun, then they are closer to their dawn, or to their dusk, to be together again. But in truth, they are two people with two completely different lifestyles. As romantic and tragic as Mina thinks about what they have become, there is no poetry in real life, and their story isn’t one to be romanced by great writers.

She is on the bed waiting for Lucy to come back from another meeting with that killing beast, and when Lucy does come back, throwing herself on the bed, Mina decides she won’t be telling about Alexander’s true nature tonight as it’s late, and Lucy looks exhausted.

“So, how did it go?” she asks quietly not knowing if she wants to know. One day Lucy may tell her that the man asked her to marry him as these meetings have been happening quite a lot.

“Awful. He is so despicable, Mina darling,” Lucy drags her words as she adjusts herself on the bed. They are face to face. In the past, when she was the most oblivious woman to walk on the London streets, Mina didn’t notice how effortless beautiful Lucy was. Now that she can’t take her eyes off Lucy, she has picked and listed every little detail of what makes her friend so unabashedly gorgeous.

Mina should’ve appreciated better the time when she could look at her friend for just a few seconds before looking away. Now, averting her eyes is the hardest part.

Months ago she had compared Lucy to a nymph. Looking back, she knew nothing. She knows now. Lucy isn’t a nymph but a siren.

Lucy is a siren that unknowingly keeps seducing Mina with every little cold touch and every warm laugh. Mina is trapped in her friend’s charms. Maybe she has always been trapped but without her knowledge. Whatever spell she is under, Mina muses she doesn’t want to be free of it. She likes it the feeling of being on Lucy’s alluring orbit. It’s magnetic, and she never fights the pull.

“I hate… doing business… with him,” her voice feels as if the smoothest silk is covering Mina’s face. It’s delightful but also dangerous. Lucy’s eyes shine anew, and whatever alert that goes off in Mina’s mind is completely ignored.

They are closer than before; her body’s temperature faces the shock of being close to something cold while its own temperature is naturally rising. It’s strange but it’s also good and enticing. The tension grows between them, and her heart rate goes off. 

“Then why you go back to him?” Mina whispers into Lucy’s lips, feeling their mouths brushing softly. She aches for Lucy, for the kiss she denied in the past. She has dreamed of this moment when their lips would finally crash, and Lucy would fulfill Mina’s every desire. “Why you keep doing business with him?” she corrects herself even in her desire-driven daze. It’s not the time to know these things but her curiosity surpasses her desire. She has always been like this.

And now she regrets it.

Instead of the feeling of lips against hers, the distance between their faces grows. Before Lucy opened her mouth, Mina knew she had asked for more than she bargained for.

“Because he’s my master.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is: liapetros.tumblr.com and I accept prompts requests. Check [this post](https://liapetros.tumblr.com/post/629149767432306688/i-thought-the-day-would-never-come-but-i-am-giving) for more information. Also, leave a comment if you like this one-shot! :D
> 
> P.S.: I have two Supercorps stories in-progress but before I get back at them, I'm exercising my writing a bit because it has been months since I don't write.


End file.
